


A Heart's Comfort

by Deonara2012



Series: Heart's Desire [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: Yeosang needs comfort after seeing what Mingi and Kim went through.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang | OC
Series: Heart's Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whole New World





	A Heart's Comfort

Yeosang didn't usually look forward to going home, between enjoying the time spent with the group, and his reluctance to deal with a Heart’s Desire that didn’t much care for his chosen career. Today, though, he wanted to sink into his bed and bury his face in SeonAe's hair and never get up. He wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her, even if she hated what he did, even if she'd tried to get him to stop. 

He didn't see her shoes at the front door when he took his off. With a sigh, he put on his slippers, went to get a bite to eat, and then retreated to his bedroom. Walking past Mingi's door, he could hear Mingi struggling not to cry, shifting, turning, unable to get comfortable.

Yeosang knew how that felt.

He sat on the bed, with his tablet, and played a game of something mindless because he couldn't settle down any more than Mingi could, and he didn't want to. He eventually gave up on that and looked through the messages on his bracelet.

SeonAe came in with a confused and concerned look on her face about an hour later. Yeosang closed off his bracelet and looked up at her. She stopped inside the doorway and looked at him, then closed the door and went to sit next to him. "What happened to Kim?" she asked.

Yeosang breathed in to tell her and inexplicably teared up. She stared at him, completely surprised, and then hugged him. "Is something... did Mingi do something?"

"No," he managed to get out, and then sat up, wiped his eyes, and almost started on the story. Then he stopped. "First, I love you. I hope you know that."

She stared at him, startled. "You're scaring me," she said in a near-whisper.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to." Yeosang took a deep breath and took her hand. "The CEO put pressure on Mingi to get Kim pregnant," he said finally. "Because something about how her genes would benefit the Korean people, or something. I don't think Mingi understood it, so he couldn't explain it very well."

Her hand tightened on his. "They put...."

Yeosang nodded. "She decided she didn't want children. So he told the CEO, and she was there, that they wouldn't have children."

SeonAe gaped at him. "He... they said no?" Yeosang nodded. "And he... supported her." Her words slowed down, brow furrowing as she thought about that. "So... why isn't she here?"

Yeosang swallowed, careful not to crush her hand. "They... the center, the Heart's Desire center, canceled their bond."

She stared at him, eyes wide and filling with tears. "They just... canceled it?" she repeated.

Yeosang nodded. "It hurt them," he said, barely louder than a whisper. "It hurt so much, I could tell. He tried so hard not to let her know, let us know, and she...." His voice gave out, and he looked down. "He's devastated," he said after a moment, when he thought he had his voice under control again. "I don't think they know what they did. Her father showed up and took her home, and we packed her stuff up and sent it to him. Mingi... passed out. He didn't wake up until three hours ago or so."

"It didn't kill them?"

Yeosang shook his head. "Seonghwa didn't seem too surprised, either. He looked... sad. So sad. Like he'd half expected this, even if he'd hoped differently." He sighed and looked up at her. "I don't know, I mean I hope not, but I think... they might have broken him."

He knew how she felt about Mingi, and San, and WooYoung, one reason she'd hated having to move in here, hated having to deal with them and their boisterousness and everything. He half expected her to say something along those lines, something about being glad he'd calm down. Instead, she tugged on his hand, pulling him closer to her, and she leaned into him and rested his head on her shoulder. "I hope not," she said softly. "I hope he can bounce back from this."

Yeosang closed his eyes and leaned on her, letting her take the weight and the horror and everything else he'd felt. A burden shared is a burden halved, he remembered hearing somewhere. "Thank you," he whispered, and let himself cry while SeonAe stroked his hair and held him. 

It helped. He didn't think about anything later, when she carefully put him to bed and crawled in after him, not bothering with changing, only pausing to turn off the light. Yeosang held her, whispered how much he loved her, how much he needed her and wanted her, and she held him and let him cry more, and he only loved her more for it.


End file.
